Till the End
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Meeting together in a pharmaceutical world of living hell, where every disease exists, was the right and wrong time to happen. As the citizens strive to take precautions against these deadly killers, Emilio and Rosalia get infected. While they met at a quarantined town, they realise how life is valuable, and the true meaning of their eventual deep relationship. Emilio x Rosalia


**A/N: I wrote this like, soooooo long ago QAQ Oh, it's _neverstopswatching_ from dA here, btw c:**

**This idea just... popped into my useless mind after I finished calming my Emilio x Rosalia feels. Sheesh. Yeah, you guessed it; it's an EmilioXRosalia fic. :3 Since I just resumed writing... let's see how far my writing skill goes now.**

**((I bet it's epic fail ROFL))**

**Forgive my fail ideas though σ^_^;**

* * *

**Till the End**

**A (random) Emilio X Rosalia fanfiction**

**Full summary:** Meeting together in a pharmaceutical world of living hell, where diseases such as GUILT, Rosalia Virus, and everything else exists, was the right and wrong time to happen. As the citizens strive to take precautions against these deadly killers, Emilio and Rosalia get infected. While they met at a quarantined town, along with disease-infected people, they realise how life is valuable, and the true meaning of their eventual deep relationship.

**Warning: **This is a fail!fic T.T don't slaughter me please.

* * *

In the past, the world was notorious for the setback that caused the entire human population to be infected with this _thing_ that brought up indirect bloodshed, and absolute terror. The term that we call _it _was ridiculously simple yet simply frightening. It was just one little word.

_Disease_.

Due to a terrorism attack by Delphi, an organisation infamously known for its crimes, the world had fallen into the depths of chaos. They believed in fiction fantasies and myths that whatever they were researching on would be a splendid success to save the world from suffering. They created a deadly disease, called GUILT. What it actually stands for is actually a very terrifying name, and it's pretty long, so no one actually bothers to remember the full name. (lol that was random)

But they were wrong.

Believing that the blades of death could hack Man's depressing troubles away into shreds, Delphi forced the invisible fatal blades into humanity. It ended up slicing up Man's souls instead

Fantasised by the fact that the creeping tumours could drown Man's sorrows, the organisation infected a fellow townsman and it began spreading. It resulted in the people spinning around in a blur of circles, causing the main circle of life to eventually diminish.

Putting their trust in the nightmares implanted in others' dream worlds that would make them intoxicated; believing that the future has opportunities for them, they released the poisonous dreams in the dense air, killing people, painfully pricking their sense of security like a thorn bush.

Injecting venom into citizens, once their fellow townsmen, with the hope that it will clear their negative thoughts, they made one of the most simplest and the worst mistake, as the toxics synchronised their dance and performed a deadly performance.

As the horrors ensued, one of their ominous nightmares went on a rampage, spreading the virus and stripping them of their air supply. Many people could not even survive, even with a heart-lung machine. It was just an instant death, with no cure to it at that time.

To all who survived, an invisible master archer skillfully shot towards them a poisonous arrow, heavily laced with the poison spores of a centipede. Immediate bloodshed took place, as if it was retribution for the wrongdoing they have committed.

Delphi laughs maniacally at this situation as they began to mock those who have survived. Totally lost in the obsession of GUILT and its immortal powers, they didn't care if they would die from this disease. They have lost all sanity regarding the importance of humanity

They experienced life as kings, as they took control of the final fatal strain. Finally hatching the deathly spider as it spun its webs, it burns away the patient's life like a candle flame, flickering away in the darkness. And, when it extinguishes, there goes your flame, your precious circle of invaluable life.

Terrorism ensued, and finally, the entire world is ruled by Delphi, the GUILT organisation. Many new diseases pop up everyday, and soon...

The world, Earth itself, became a horrendous disease.

* * *

**Till the End**

**Chapter One : A new friend**

* * *

The sunlight blinded his eyes as he walked down the staircase that led to the first floor of the building. He squinted his chestnut brown eyes for a little while, before easing his eye muscles as his sight slowly adapted to the bright sunshine rays. He casually walked down the mahogany steps as he grasped a hold on the ebony railing. It was stiff, and cold to the touch.

"Heather!" he called out as he caught sight of a young woman sitting in the living room, flipping through the newspapers, with a worried look on her face. She had dark ash-brown hair that hung neatly above her shoulders. She wore a blue denim jacket, with chalky white collars from her shirt underneath sprouting out from the neck area of the jacket. A brown skirt had wrapped itself around her waist. When her name was called, she looked up at the boy with bright fuschia eyes, sparkling with a glimmer under the sunlight. She forced an unnatural smile on her face, which made it all the more obvious she was trying to cover up her sadness.

"Morning, Emilio. How was your night?"

"Fine, thank you," he smiled back at his private nurse. She was also like a sister to him. He ran a hand through his slightly tangled long hair. Like Heather, Emilio had the same hue of brown hair in his locks. He wore a striped suit coloured grey and black. A black shawl hung lopsidedly on his broad shoulders.

Cinnamon eyes stared intently at the brown-haired girl as she put down the newspaper for that day. "What's wrong, Heather?"

Heather sighed and walked up to Emilio. "Look at you, your hair is still messy." She fingering some of his brown locks and tugged at them lightly, before letting go, allowing them to fall on his right shoulder with a soft pat. "There."

"So, can you tell me what is bothering you?"

The nurse let out a small huff. "Many people are still dying out there, infected with all sorts of diseases. We, being the lucky ones to have not contracted any of them so far, have... no way to help them. As... a nurse... I feel so shameful of myself. I couldn't..." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she hiccuped, before finally breaking down. No one knew what was on her mind then.

Emilio took the sobbing nurse into his arms. "It's okay, Heather," he cooed. "It's not your fault; it's just that a cure hasn't been found yet."

"What if we contract GUILT, and we just simply die?"

That took the long-haired boy by surprise. He had never considered that point. Though, it still hurt to see his sister in this state. He embraced his nurse tightly as she cried softly in his shoulder. They did not have an intimate relationship; they were just_very_ close friends.

"Hey, Heather?" Emilio voiced out. "Let's take a walk." _Maybe it would lift her spirits_. She nodded as she bashfully slipped out of the boy's arms and wiped away a tear, letting out a shy giggle at her embarrassing state earlier.

"Anyway, we can go to a quarantined place if we are infected. We can check with the in-built disease checker in our homes," Heather stated as she pointed a finger at a small machine near the doorway. Since the terrorism attacks, the government had installed a disease-checking machine in each and every housing building. As there is no cure for the time being, all infected people are supposed to go to a quarantine centre located in the middle of the city. The duo then walked towards the door, grabbing disposable masks from a nearby little box on the way.

Like a typical gentleman, Emilio stretched out his hand and grinned. "After you."

* * *

They walked for what felt like eternity. Neither one of them knew where they were heading to. As they entered a forest, the only sounds present were their feet crunching upon the dead leaves on the damp soil, birds chirping in harmony and the occasional rustling of leaves. Heather would jump at a every soft crackling sound; it gave her the creeps, for fear that someone would just rush in and infect them with any disease. Instead, Emilio stayed perfectly calm.

He squeezed his nurse's hand when she jerked about for the umpteen time. "Listen to the birds, the wind, the_beauty_ of nature," he mumbled with his everyday odd Spanish accent. "It'll be fine." Heather calmed down soon after, after a few moments of deep breathing.

Seeing light coming from the distance, Heather eagerly rushed towards it, having been anticipating for even a glimpse of an exit for quite a while. Emilio sighed and shook his head, before running after her.

Their eyes immediately laid on a huge field of flowers, consisting of almost every single colour of the rainbow. You could even call it a second _paradise_.

On a particular patch of blue flowers, the duo could distinctly see a white figure laying down over there. Worried if it was a corpse, they both rushed towards it. "Hey!" Heather called out. "Are you alright!?"

When they got to the figure hurriedly, they let out a sigh of relief.

In the middle of the azure lake of nature lay a girl, who looked about Emilio's age. She had long platinum blode locks that were sprawled messily around the blue flowers, with some of her hair tied together with pink ribbons and laid on her chest. She wore a white sundress with a pink-coloured hem. Beads hung freely on her khaki-coloured shoes, swaying to and fro. Her expression was just... _bliss_, even though she was born at the wrong time, amidst the chaos in this world of diseases. Her chest rose up and down, up and down.

She wasn't dead, just _asleep_.

Heather caught sight of her patient staring intently at her peaceful face and scoffed mockingly, "What, you want to rape her?" She smirked as Emilio's tan cheeks became decorated with a light pink hue. "What? Heather!" His lips curved into a small pout as his blush intensified.

As if on cue, the girl let out a small yawn as she sat up, shocking both nurse and patient. Her eyelids blinked open, revealing dull pinkish eyes. A glimmer sparkled in them as she looked at the still shocked duo with tired but happy eyes.

"Hello," she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We wandered our way here," Heather immediately answered. Short, yet understandable.

Emilio nodded in agreement. "And what brings _you_ here, _señorita_?" He subconsciously leant his body forward as the question spilled out of his mouth.

Somewhat understanding that the question was being directed at her, she lowered her head, a look of sadness plastered on her face. Her fingers curled up, tangling themselves with the flower stems in the process. She clawed at the ground so hard that her arms started trembling.

"I... I don't know... All I know is that I have no relatives..."

Emilio walked up to the white haired girl, bent down and rubbed her back. "... It's okay, I know how you feel. I... I was an orphan too." He understood how much it hurt when there was no one to support him in his dark days, the excruciating pain that would invade one's heart. He _perfectly_ understood how she felt.

She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "R - really?" she stuttered, her voice quivering. Never once in her life did she actually find someone of the same caliber as her.

The long-haired boy stood up and turned to his nurse. "Hey Heather... can we take her in? I'm afraid that if she continues to stay out in the open like this, she'll get infected."

Heather smiled at whatever precautions he was doing for the girl. At least someone can be saved. "Right. That's a good idea, Emilio... Hey, come to think of it, you haven't told us your name..." she mused as she shot a quick glance at the pale girl. The girl shuddered at Heather's statement; she had clearly forgotten to introduced herself when they met.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Her tongue tripped up as she apologized hastily to the duo. "I'm Rosalia Rossellini," she introduced herself as she bowed slowly. When her upper body was upright again, her lips had curved into a bright smile.

"I'm Heather Ross, and this," the short-haired nurse gestured her hand towards Emilio as she continued, "is Emilio Juarez. I am his private nurse. Nice to meet you, Rosalia."

"Wait, _he_?" Rosalia looked extremely confused. Heather, grasping the pale girl's confused state, let out a chuckle.

"Emilio's a he," she laughed. "I'm sorry if his long hair confused you, regarding his gender."

"Heather!" the said patient frowned at his nurse's teasing. "Stop that!"

"Nah, it's not that..." the long-haired girl slowly said as she stared at Emilio's (adorable) pouting face. "It's just that... he looks so... _feminine_, about his face..."

Both of them stared wide-eyed at the white girl in utter disbelief at what she had just said. After a few minutes of an awkward silent atmosphere which actually felt like eternity, Heather, trying so hard not to laugh out loud, instead smacked Emilio on his back forcefully while biting her lip. Emilio yelped in pain as he saw Rosalia giggling away as well, making his embarrassed phase take over him.

After minutes of continuous laughter, Heather said, "L - Let's go..." She was still hung onto the hilarious fact that she had something new to tease Emilio about. The other two nodded in response, Rosalia chuckling softly at the nurse and patient's humorous antics. She had never laughed so hard in a while.

The trio then chatted and laughed heartily as they walked down the hill, back to the city, where Heather and Emilio's house resided. Rosalia smiled; at least she would not be alone again, and living in a place where her newly acquired friends, one of them who shared the same experience as her as an orphan, would be with her side, sharing the joy and laughter, the tears and sadness they had in store.

_Home. Where she would belong._

_Rosalia's home_.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**End note: So, this was just a random story I came up with, ugh. I hope you have enjoyed it, and also, tolerated my fail writing skills, lol XD**

**I had originally planned to write this as a oneshot, but since it seemed absolutely too long to write after much thinking, it'll be split into chapters. **

**(Just a note, I really fail at oneshots)**

**So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I can get the next one up soon ^^ **

**Like, really soon ;A;**


End file.
